For Eternity
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: Hermione is too scared to climb down from a tree, so Harry will just have to help his girlfriend won't he? total HarryHermione fluff, please r&r! Rating could most likely be G


A/N- Just a short fluffy Harry/Hermione fic, as usual lol. Enjoy!  
  
FOR ETERNITY  
  
"Hermione, come on. Just climb down."  
  
"I-I don't think I can Harry, it's too high! What if I fall?"  
  
Harry laughed softly to himself, "So you could handle a three headed dog when you helped me to get the philosophers stone away from Voldemort, you've broken about 500 school rules with me, been attacked by a troll, flew on the back of a hippogriff and a thestral, and these are just for starters, but Hermione Granger, the smartest and prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts, let alone in the 6th grade, who always goes on wild adventures with me when they arise, is too scared to climb down from a tree?" he finished in disbelief.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Harry, it's not the same as any of those things, and you know I didn't like being on the thestral or Buckbeak because I didn't like how high up I was, and you won't believe this, but it's because I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Hermione said angrily, looking down and hugging then tree trunk even tighter.  
  
"Well, I can't get you down, what do you want me to do? Summon you down? Do you think 'accio Hermione' would work? No? Didn't think so," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You're the one who made me come up here!"  
  
"I didn't make you go up there, I merely encouraged you to."  
  
"Harry, please help. I really don't like it up here," Hermione pleaded in a small voice.  
  
Harry sighed, "Sweetie, you know I would never let anything happen to you, but there's nothing to be afraid of. You won't fall, and even if you do I'll be here to catch you."  
  
Hermione sent him a small smile, touched at his words. She knew that he would never let anything happen to her if he could help it, but it still felt good to hear him say it. "I know," she replied before carefully lowering her right leg to the tree branch below. She then tried the same procedure with her left leg, but it slipped and she hung on to the branch above her tightly, whimpering quietly.  
  
Harry hated seeing Hermione so afraid, especially when she was perfectly safe. He climbed up the tree again, to the branch below the one that Hermione was standing on. He tenderly put his hand to her waist and stroked his thumb over the bit of skin showing just above the waistline of her jeans, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, I'm right here. Come on, slowly move your leg down to the branch I'm standing on, I'll help you," and he did. In a couple of minutes Harry was standing on the ground, and Hermione was siting safely on the lowest branch.  
  
"See? Nothing to be afraid of," Harry told her soothingly, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She nodded but stayed silent, and Harry noticed that she was shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she automatically lifted hers so that they were tightly around his neck. She buried her head in his shoulder and he rubbed her back with one hand, while his other arm stayed wrapped protectively around her waist.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, you're okay," Harry told her, continuing to murmur comforting words in her ear. She kissed his neck softly and wrapped her legs around his waist, which was easy to do as she was still sitting on the tree branch. He kissed her neck softly in return before putting his hands under her thighs and lifting her up so he could carry her. He started to walk back to the castle, it wasn't hard since Hermione was fairly light. After about a minute Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled at him, "Thanks Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Neither do I. It'd be hard to find another guy like me," Harry replied cheekily, smirking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione mock glared at him, slapping his arm gently. "I was going to try and think of some witty remark to that, but you're absolutely right."  
  
Harry grinned, "I know."  
  
Hermione giggled and shook her head, "Now's the time when you're supposed to tell me that you wouldn't be able to find another girl like me," she said playfully.  
  
"I was getting there!" Harry replied, causing Hermione to giggle further. "Well, it would be awfully hard to find a girl as beautiful as you, or as sweet, kind, smart, loving, caring, amazing—"  
  
"Okay, okay! I get it!" Hermione butted in, grinning broadly, her cheeks burning from all the compliments Harry had given her. She didn't believe that she was any of these things (except maybe smart), but she knew that Harry truly thought of her as all of the things he had mentioned. She couldn't believe how a guy so brave and who had been through so much could still be so unbelievable sweet to her all the time.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth. When they broke apart she snuggled deeper into Harry's shoulder as he continued to carry her back to the castle.  
  
After a few minutes she moved her head so that it was still resting on his shoulder but she was facing him, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, also moving his head to look down at her.  
  
"I love you," she said quietly, running one of her hands tenderly through his hair.  
  
Harry smiled happily, "I know. I love you too, always." He kissed her gently on the top of her head and lifted her up a bit higher.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him, "Well, I love you always and forever."  
  
"Well I love you more then anyone else in the world, until the end of time."  
  
"I love you more then life itself, for eternity," Hermione said, kissing him deeply on the lips.  
  
Harry kissed her nose tenderly, "For eternity."  
  
A/N- Well? Did ya like it? I think Harry and Hermione would make he cutest couple! If you like fluffy cute sorta stories feel free to read my other story, 'Who needs magic when I've got you?' and 'Books can be misleading! You wrote them!' which has nothing to do with the title and I wrote with my friend sam, under the pename 'Are you going somewhere?' that I share with her, I love those two lines from the second movie! Anyway, please read and review! It'll make my day! 


End file.
